Toriel
Toriel is a character in Season 2. It is also known as Asriel's/Flowey the Flower's mother and queen of monsters before divorcing Asgore and in different Neutral Route endings. Personality Toriel is naturally one of the sweetest monsters Frisk met during their journey through the Underground. She is very protective on those she cares about, as shown when she got angry at Asgore for bringing Asriel to her school because he could've been hurt or even killed. However, she has proven that she can be overprotective. The most popular example of this was in Undertale when she tried to prevent Frisk from leaving the ruins, while not realizing that this could've killed them. Toriel also appears to enjoy cooking. This is seen in the game when Frisk arrived at her house. Here, she had baked them a butterscotch-cinnamon pie (snail pie if Hard Mode is activated). She likes creating cheesy puns. In fact, she even keeps a journal of her own puns. She also has proven that she dreamed of becoming a teacher. In My Sunshine, it was revealed that she succeeded. Cam, Lily, Robin , and Abigail were among her many students. During the soul harvest in her school, she tried her best to defend her students from the pink blobs, showing her protective side. Powers And Abilities * Pyrokinesis: Like her (former) husband and her son, Toriel has the ability to create and manipulate fire. She uses this ability in Do or Die when she told Robin that she would take care of the invading blobs. * Healing Magic: Toriel is capable of performing healing magic, which heals her allies. She used this in Love Part 2 when she healed Sans after he was free from HATE's control. Appearance Toriel has rather tiny horns, a snout, floppy ears, and white fur. She wears a long purple robe with grey sleeves that has a delta rune located on her chest. Her outfit that she wears at her school has changed. At the beginning of My Sunshine, her uniform was a long blue robe with long lavender sleeves. She was also seen wearing reading glasses. But, later in the episode and the rest of the series, she didn't have her reading glasses and her uniform was instead a long light blue robe. History Continue and Asgore with Asriel]] Toriel had a very small role in this episode. She was seen watching as the gigantic black ball of HATE was destroyed. She and Asgore were seen crying tears of joy upon seeing her child again. Toriel was also seen watching the sunset at the Surface with Frisk, Sans, Asriel, Asgore, Undyne, Alphys, Gaster, and Papyrus My Sunshine During the episode's first few scenes, Toriel appears with some of her students when Frisk mentioned that they were proud of her becoming a teacher Later, Frisk takes Betty and Jessica Grey to Toriel's school. Here, Frisk hoped to show Jessica how Toriel's students were able to use their magic so she would sign a peace treaty between monsters and humans. Upon finding Toriel, Frisk greeted her with a hug. They then asked her to provide a demonstration on how her students could use their magic. She choose Cam to provide the demonstration. During the demonstration, Jessica suddenly leaves. Do or Die Toriel makes a cameo in Do or Die. Here, after Robin saves Cam and Abigail from one of Betty's blobs, she said "Thank you for being so brave my child. I'll take care of this" as she was creating a fire and prepares to protect the remaining children. Love Part 1 In this episode, Toriel was seen fighting some pink blobs. She soon found Asgore and Asriel. She began to get angry at Asgore for bringing Asriel to the school. Frisk soon appeared and Asriel offered to help them, causing '''Toriel '''to get angry at him. She was not seen throughout the rest of the animation. Love Part 2 Toriel appears throughout the episode, initially checking on a crying Asriel. She soon brought a sandwich to Frisk but they coldly told her to knock the door next time. The next morning, as Frisk insists on leaving to kill Betty once and for all, Toriel tried to prevent them from going. In response, Frisk used their sword to cut Toriel's left hand open with their sword. They heartlessly told her that they're not her child and that she is "sure as hell" isn't their mother. This caused her to cry. After the battle, Toriel appears and uses her healing magic to heal the newly resurrected Sans. She informs her colleagues that Sans is alive and well, but in a coma that he may not wake up from. Trivia * Toriel is still angry at Asgore. * Cam, Lily, Robin, and Abigail are some of her students. * Toriel is sad about Sans' death Camila Post. Navigation ru:Ториэль tr:Toriel Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Good Category:Boss Monster Category:Adults Category:Content